<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mrs. Sionis by sadicsionis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832497">Mrs. Sionis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadicsionis/pseuds/sadicsionis'>sadicsionis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (TV), DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Violence, black mask - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadicsionis/pseuds/sadicsionis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Roman Sionis starts flirting with a certain girl at his club, completely ignoring the fact that he´s a married man?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roman Sionis / Reader, Roman Sionis/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mrs. Sionis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sorry if my english is not the best, it´s not my first language. feedback is well appreciated x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You made your way through the club, everyone moving out of the way so that you could get to your table. Your black dress rising up your thighs, but no one dared to make a comment about it. You were wearing a black dress that shinned with the club lights, it clung to your body showing your body perfectly.</p><p>You were well respected before everything happened. You were Inferno, one of the biggest villains in Gotham city. You would rob banks and fight against the biggest hero in the city, or whoever tried to stop you. You were known for your signature, burn the place down. People were afraid of you, you were important, you had made a name for yourself before him. Before you met Black Mask and eventually marrying him. Now you were untouchable, one of the most feared villains.</p><p>You and your husband had met by accident when you both decided to make a deal with Tony Zucco. He had sent you both to do the same operation, steal a specific diamond and bring it to him. You both bumped into each other and fought to see who would keep the diamond, without knowing you were going to deliver it to the same man. That´s where your rivalry began. When you won the deal with Zucco, he had put a price on your head. After finding this out, you walked into the club demanding to meet him. You had offered an alliance, that way he could be part of your deal with Zucco and you´d have his protection. That´s how your relationship started.</p><p>You heard his laugh from the other end of the club, you smiled as you approached him. Once he was on your sight you realized that he was laughing at something some random woman was telling him. This woman was all over your husband and you felt your blood boil. You didn´t snap yet, wanting to see what was Roman´s reaction. He hadn´t spotted you standing a few meters away and you were glad about this, so you could spy on him.</p><p>The brunette was clinging into his white suit as if her life depended on it and Roman had his arm lazily draped over her shoulders, playing with some strands of her hair. That´s when you had enough. You demanded one of your security guards to bring you your pair of gloves and your favorite knife. The man did as instructed and he was back by your side within seconds, probably scared of you. </p><p>You made your way to your husband, your pace slow as you thought of ways to make him pay for it. It took you five seconds to get to his table. When he noticed your presence he didn´t even flinch and this made you angrier.</p><p>"Hello Romy" a fake smile plastered on your face.<br/>"Honey! I´m happy you could make it tonight" he said with his arm still over the girl's shoulder.<br/>"did you know he´s my husband, huh?" your attention was now on the brunette.</p><p>Her face lost all of its colors and her mouth was hanging open. She didn´t reply, too scared for her life. This brought joy to you, being feared was one of the best things ever. Roman focused his attention on you, finally realizing what was going on. He then realized you were wearing your gloves and you were holding the knife he bought you.</p><p>"I asked you a question" you raised your voice and slammed the table with your hands, making a loud bang noise.<br/>"I-I´m sorry" the woman was shaking terribly "I´m so-sorry, M-Mrs. Sionis"<br/>"It´s Inferno for you"</p><p>And with that said, you slit her throat. Her blood splattered over you and Roman´s white suit. Some of the customers gasped, some flinched and some completely ignored what was happening. You cleaned your face with the back of your hand and looked at your husband. His face lacked expressions, he could snap at you for what you did or he could be scared of you or even turned on by the fact that you killed someone for him. You didn´t care though, he was going to pay too. So you pushed the dead body out of the couch and grabbed Roman by the neck of his suit, you pushed him out of the bar and into the building you both lived in. You locked the door as soon as you were both inside.</p><p>"sweetheart, listen-" he tried to talk to you but you threatened him with the knife in this neck.<br/>"no, you listen, you piece of shit" he quickly raised his hands showing defeat and you saved the knife "you don´t go around cheating on me"<br/>"It was just some flirting. A little flirting never killed nobody"<br/>"well, it sure as hell will kill you" you were pulling your knife out again.<br/>"ok, I´m sorry. It´ll never happen again, ok?" he said as he backed away from the knife.<br/>"Sorry doesn´t cut it Roman"<br/>"honey, sweetheart, love, baby-" he continued as he backed away and bumped into one of his statues. "I only have eyes for you, you´re my wife. I would never leave my wifi for some random bitch" he said as he pouted.</p><p>You half-smiled at the sight. Roman always played tough when he was around people, but when it was just the two of you, he turned into a softie. You loved it when he acted like that, not caring about anything other than you, not caring about appearances or his status. It made your heart warm, you could never resist him when he did that.</p><p>"ok Romy, but next time you do it, consider you castrated" you said as you put the knife in a near table.<br/>"you would never do that, you like my dick too much to do it" he said as he wrapped his arms around your waist.<br/>"I can always get a bigger one" you joked, a smirk on your face.<br/>"you sure about that?" he said as he lifts you from the floor.</p><p>You started screaming when you felt your feet leave the ground. He put your body over his shoulder and smacked your ass, with a warning to stay still. He was laughing though and so where you. You could have your fights with Roman, which turned out to be pretty wild, but at the end of the day, you loved each other more than the differences you had. You were his crazy evil wife and he was your wicked vile husband, and you would never leave each other, not even in your wildest dreams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>